My Shattered Heart
by AndromedaAI
Summary: A fangirl falls into the world of Transformers, and ends up in the Shattered Glass universe. Being a major Autobot fan led to major confusion on her part when the Decepticons ended up saving her from the Autobots. At least Knock Out's a good guy. Can she find her way back to her reality? Or will she fall in love with her new "Decepticon family" and decide to stay? SG Prime
1. Something's Wrong

**Well, I shouldn't be starting a new story, and I know that. But I'm going to be putting some of my stories that I had brought out of hiatus back into hiatus because my muse is being an aft. And I didn't get a very nice review for the newest chapter of _Heritage_ - all because this one person probably was looking for a Kirk/Spock pairing and got a story about an OC instead...**

**Anyway, this is my try at a _Shattered Glass_ story. I haven't read that many ones about a fangirl landing in SG _Prime_ (only one, I believe), so I thought I would experiment with it. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No plagiarism was intended in the writing of this story. I have no idea if anyone has written a SG story like this before. But of course, Hasbro owns Transformers, and I never will - unless I go get hired by Hasbro and do stuff for them, _then_ at least I'd own a little bit of the franchise (_I think_).**

* * *

1 - **Something's Wrong** - 1

I set the pen off to the side and sighed, realizing that I had fallen into a state of procrastination once again. The way the bus-RV shuttered with every pothole it ran over didn't help either.

My brother glanced at what I was writing before a cheeky grin spread across his face. "Are you still trying to write about those stupid robots, Mikaela?" he asked in an aloof tone.

I glared at him and took a sip of my vanilla chai tea frappe from McDonalds. The cake-like flavour helped to sooth the anger that was urging me to spout hot and angry words at my brother, which would definantly get me in trouble. "Those robots mean a lot to me, Drew, okay?" I said softly. I didn't have the energy to argue, this had been a long vacation. A long vacation filled with torture.

"Obviously they mean a lot to you because you're a loner, and because no one wants to be your friend," he jeered.

Anger threatened to make me verbally bite his head off once again. It had been like this the whole trip. Drew would make fun of me and jeer at me and belittle me, and Mom and Dad would do nothing to stop him. This allowed my brother to tease me about the 'robots'—meaning Autobots and Decepticons—I used to watch on TV. 'Used to' meaning that they were no longer on TV—and that they ceased to exist. And that everyone I seemed to talk to didn't seem to remember them.

"You're nothing! You're just a piece of crap!" my brother laughed.

That was another thing, my parents allowed him to use stronger language than normal, even when he had it pointed at me. I really hurt.

"Mikaela," my mother stated calmly, not even bothering to turn in her seat to look at me. "It's about time you stopped thinking or writing about those robots. We won't hesitate to put you in an asylum in order to make you stop."

That was when the anger became too hard to control. I had had enough of them putting me down like this. "I should have a right to write about anything!" I exclaimed. "Even if the robots don't exist, I should be able to write about them!"

"You were not meant to become a writer," my father said calmly. The tone he used, though, signified that I was in trouble. I knew it, I shouldn't have yelled… "You were meant to follow in my footsteps. You are going to work in the oilfield."

I didn't want to…

"When we reach the campsite, we're going to have a talk," he added.

By talk, he meant that he was going to lock me out of the RV all night. They favoured Drew over me because my brother showed signs of becoming a good soccer player one day. Before this all happened, before I noticed all the differences, Drew was a horrible soccer player…

* * *

"Mikaela's a piece of crap; Mikaela's a piece of crap!" Drew jeered as I was handed my backpack. I watched as they closed the door of the RV, and I heard it lock. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled out onto my cheeks before I turned away from the bus and began to walk away. My stomach already began to protest with hunger. They never gave me dinner when they punished me like this.

But there was a small diner at the entrance to the camp. They would still be open, and I had my wallet, so I could get something to eat and drink.

I rushed over to the diner, and got there with enough time to order and enjoy my meal before they closed. But after I ordered and I sat down in one of the booths, my brother's words returned to me. I wasn't a piece of crap…was I?

The waitress came and gave me my meal, and I was barely able to say thank you before she was gone again. I looked down at the bacon and cheese burger with the side of poutine, and lightly fingered the plastic bottles of water and apple juice. With a quick and silent prayer, I picked up my fork and forked a fry. I began to eat, knowing that I was physically alone now, and even with my faith, it made me incredibly sad.

Mom and Dad and Drew would expect me to return like the humble little slave they probably thought I was. But I wouldn't. No, no matter how much I loved them, even though they didn't seem to be my family anymore, I wasn't going to go back and be mentally tortured. I was going to be free. I was going to eventually go to college, and I was going to get a job of my own. I was confused, I didn't understand why they were treating me this way, but with a burning in my chest, I realized that I didn't need them.

I didn't need to be so clingy to my mother anymore; I wouldn't allow my Monophobia to force me into needing anyone ever again. Nobody was going to call me useless or treat me like dirt. I wouldn't let them.

I finished the poutine and moved on to the burger, slowly working on making myself forget about my now-screwed up family. I thought back to about two weeks ago, which was approximately three days before our vacation began. I was a major Transformers fan, and had finally managed to catch up on the last episodes of the third season of _Transformers: Prime_. I had been busy, so I hadn't been able to catch it on Friday evenings when they had been uploaded to YouTube (because I couldn't get the Hub).

After a month or two long hiatus, I became a full-fledged Transfan again. My brother and I loved the movies and the Prime show and we had talked about it a lot, but now…I was alone in that aspect, and it seemed that nobody else knew it existed now.

I suddenly felt detached from everyone else, like I suddenly could blend into the wall. I couldn't talk to anyone about what I was passionate about, because no one would listen. I finished my burger and wiped the grease from my fingers. Then I reached into my backpack and pulled out my Masterpiece Thundercracker action figure. I hugged it before I put it back into my backpack. It was the only thing, other than my memories, that I had left of my favourite fandom.

I paid for my meal and a couple more water bottles. Once those were in my backpack, I left, and I headed out into the forest behind the diner. I was going to sleep there for the night, and then I would move on. I had enough money for a bus ticket if need be.

"_Mikaela is a piece of crap~, Mikaela is a piece of crap~!"_ Drew's words once again echoed in my head.

I steeled myself against the words, telling myself harshly that they didn't mean anything to me. I would ignore it…

Stopping in the middle of a tiny clearing, I cast my gaze about in order to see if it was adequate. I looked up and saw that there was a canopy of leaves covering the gap between the trees, with only a little bit of moonlight filtering through. It was slightly chilly, but I couldn't do anything about it. The sweater I was wearing would keep me warm…for a while.

Taking some rocks, I built a small fire pit, knowing that I'd need a little more warmth. The fire would also keep wild animals away. There were a few twigs scattered about, and moss was growing on a nearby log. I took the moss and the twigs and stacked them by the pit before I went and gathered a good amount of branches. The coming darkness unnerved me.

With matches I kept with me all times, I started the fire by lighting the moss and stacking the twigs over it. I eventually got a good fire going, and I sat there, waiting until the first batch of branches burnt down before I put some more branches down and watched them burn for a little bit. I laid down and made myself comfortable in the warmth. My eyes drifted closed, and I fell asleep, using my backpack as a pillow.

* * *

It all happened in an instant. When I heard the snap of a twig, my eyes flew open with a gasp and I sat bolt upright. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I attempted to rein in my panicked thoughts. With a deep breath, I blinked a few times and forced myself to think over what could have caused the noise. _No need to panic,_ I told myself. _I'm in the wilderness. There are wild animals out there. As long as I've got a fire going, they'll stay away._

I looked at the fire. It was dwindling, so I threw a few more branches into it. The fire built itself up again and I sat there, watching the wood burn. I would go back to sleep in a few minutes, I just needed to warm up again and calm the frantic beating of my heart. I blinked a few times and yawned.

The sound of footsteps soon reached my ears, though, after only a few minutes. They were loud and heavy and uneven, like the owner of them was either extremely clumsy, or was in some sort of drunken state. But they also sounded metallic, and it made me stiffen in fear.

Fear began to creep up on me, and I turned my back towards the fire as I stood up. Rapid shallow breaths were all I could manage as I scanned the darkness for the source of the footsteps. Why did this have to happen when I was all alone?

Suddenly, I spotted two points of red light hovering at least ten to twenty feet above me and only a few meters away. My heart stopped for an instant before my mind went into overdrive.

Those two points of light looked an awful lot like eyes…and they were coming closer. I wanted to shrink away, but I was frozen in place, too scared to move. The lights came closer and closer until an enormous figure came into view. It was distinctly feminine in shape, skinny, and it towered over me. I instantly recognised her as Arcee, but…something was wrong. Her paintjob was wrong, being it black with hot pink highlights instead of blue and baby pink. And her optics were red.

_This is wrong…_

She came to a stop in front of me, only a few of her large paces away. My mind screamed for me to make a run for it, because this bot _was not_ someone I should be near, but I was paralysed. This wasn't Arcee…she looked too different, and she projected an evil aura.

Arcee wasn't real.

But this femme was.

"Little organic femme," the femme said, her voice rising and falling in a way that set off mental alarms. "You're all alone out in the big bad wilderness."

I finally managed to take a step back. She was _insane_.

She bent down at the waist and reached for me. "Can't have you out here where you can get _hurt_."

The femme moved as if she was a marionette being controlled by a puppeteer at the end of the strings. I backpedaled as fast as I could away from her servo, away from her sharp, pointy, needle-like digits. "P-please, s-stay away!" I pleaded, my voice stuttering.

"They like you. They say I should keep you," she said, as if explaining to me why she was reaching for me. "They've always wanted a _pet_."

A shiver ran up and down my spine involuntarily, and continued to back up. I stepped around the fire pit before I could stumble on the stones. "S-stay away!" I cried. I whirled around and made a mad-dash for the trees. But before I made it to shelter, something slammed into my back and I went careening into darkness.

* * *

I jolted awake with a gasp of terror. I bolted upright and whipped my gaze around. With a few blinks, I realized that I was alone, and there was no evil Arcee. My heartbeat, which had been thundering, slowly calmed down. I took a deep breath of the cool, dew-heavy air before I got to my feet and slung my backpack onto my back. I looked down at the fire pit and saw that the fire was out.

It had all been just a dream.

I had not been attacked by an evil femme.

After all, Transformers were not real.

Lapping my makeshift campsite, I smiled before I packed up and trekked out through the forest. And that was a difficult part of my journey.

I walked in a straight line, never turning to the right or to the left. And because of that, I managed to keep myself from walking in circles, and emerged from the forest to find myself on the edge of a desert. I blinked in confusion before I pulled out my iPhone and searched for cell service. I got two bars, so I switched on my internet and used Google Maps to find my present location.

It took a few seconds since I didn't have the best reception, but I quickly found out where I was.

I was one or two kilometers out of a small town called Jasper. My family had parked in a campsite in Nevada…

There was no town called Jasper in the state of Nevada!

I thought back to the dream I had the night before, shivering for no reason as I thought about the sick and twisted femme in it. But I shook it off and began to trek off towards a road I could see in the distance. It was quiet, the only sound piercing the air around me was the sound of my footsteps as I strode evenly over the loose grains of dirt.

My mind was working feverishly, though. I thought about my predicament, about how I was supposed to survive. About the name "Jasper". There was a Jasper in Alberta, but I never knew there was a Jasper in Nevada. And Jasper, Alberta wasn't in the middle of a desert.

Making it to the road at least ten minutes later, I began to walk even faster since I was now on a hard surface. I was eager to get to civilization once again because I was hungry and I had two bottles of water left.

As the town came closer, I took off my sweater and stuffed it into my backpack. Sweat poured down my face as the sun rose and beat down on me with the ferocity expected out in the desert. The air was muggy, and at times, I found it hard to breathe. But I kept going.

Once in town, I realized it wasn't all that far that I had to walk. Or maybe it was. It was probably just the heat that was getting to me.

I stopped by a Laundromat, one of the few that I knew of that still had pay-for-a-shower service, and forked over two bucks for twenty minutes of a shower. I didn't have to worry about paying for shampoo or some bodywash—those were some of the items in my backpack.

I felt much better after having a shower, and I nearly skipped out of the Laundromat. I liked being clean. I didn't know what I'd do if I couldn't get a job or something and rent a hotel room. I _needed_ a shower in my day-to-day life. I may be a tomboy, but I wasn't _that_ much…of a tomboy.

Wandering around, I got to know the feel of this town called Jasper. I wanted to be able to know where to go if I was ever being chased by someone (or something). I had gathered enough ideas on how to survive from books and facts I had gathered from on TV to know how to survive, even if some of the facts turned out to be nothing but made-up crap.

I sat down on the edge of a deep concrete-lined drainage ditch, and hung my legs over the side. I looked down into the ditch and saw how dry it was. It probably hadn't rained here for quite a while, though, I could smell rain in the air. It was strange. I looked up and saw it was beginning to get overcast. I pulled my hood up over my head and watched the sky as it was quickly covered in clouds. The clouds slowly became darker.

A cold breeze hit me from the side and a shiver ran up and down my spine. But then, it suddenly felt like I was being watched. Slowly, I glanced around me before I turned right around and saw two navy blue Cadillac Ciens sitting on the road behind me.

I stood up and walked over to them, wanting to know why they were suddenly there. I hadn't heard them roll up—I hadn't even heard their engines.

Looking from one to the other, I figured the owners of these two cars must be twins or something. Looking closely at one of their hoods, I noticed the faint scratches that coated it. That was strange. The scratches didn't look like the effect of vandalism—they looked more like the scratches you got from ramming your car into another car before driving away. I touched one of the scratches before pulling my hand away. I nervously rubbed the fingers of that hand together.

These two cars…reminded me of the Vehicons from _Transformers: Prime_. But Vehicons were purple, not blue. And this was real life, not the _Prime_ universe.

And that's when I noticed the symbols that sat where the Cadillac symbols should have been on both vehicles. In their places was the all too familiar Autobot symbol. But they were purple. I looked closely at them. _Funny, I thought the Autobot symbol was supposed to be red. Well, in the Prime universe, they could be any colour. Most of them blended in with the paintjob of the wearer,_ I thought. Then I slapped myself on the forehead. _Dummy! This is real life, not the _Prime_ universe! Stop thinking that you are in that universe. That's not gonna happen!_

I hummed. "Well, I'm just gonna leave you two fancy-smanchy cars alone," I said out loud. I held up my hands and opened them to show that I hadn't been holding anything as I glanced around, hoping I hadn't attracted the attention of the Vehicon-esque cars' owners. Then, I turned, lowered my arms, and returned to the spot I had been sitting in on the edge of the ditch.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them. All was quiet…

All was calm…

It began to rain…

I stiffened when I heard the loud sound of clanking metal behind me. Slowly, I turned to look back at the two Ciens…

And a gasp escaped me when I took in the twin towering forms of two Vehicons standing in the place where the two cars had been two seconds before.

* * *

**So...how was that? If you liked it, send me a review! I love reviews! They're food for my hunger, my hunger for power -er- I mean... WRITING! (heh heh)**

**[Posted: October 7th 2013]**


	2. Darkness Falling Part 1

***blinks in disbelief* Am I lookin' at this right? Ten reviews?! You guys are amazing! I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter, because, honestly, I haven't watched a single _Transformers: Prime _episode in 4 months. With me living on a farm now, with limit gigabytes available for using the internet, I can't watch anything on YouTube. A friend of mine used all of her family's available gigabytes watching Transformers on YouTube before they realized that their internet had limited gigabytes.**

**So what I'm getting at with this explanation is: I'm starting from the beginning of the series and working my way through, but the Decepticons are the good guys. The "episodes" I'm writing won't completely conform to the episodes of the show, because I don't have YouTube access. I'm probably using up a lot of GBs just by being here XD**

**Hope you enjoy! Review replies at the bottom!**

* * *

2 – **Darkness Falling Part 1** – 2

"Oh scrap," I breathed before I slapped both of my hands over my mouth. _Now you've done it, Mikaela. The term 'scrap' is a Transformers-related slang, and because you've used it, they'll think you're somehow involved in their little war._ But then I remembered the Autobot symbols they had been wearing.

When had the Autobots started making drones?

I got up and took a step back as they took a step forward. I was confused, and a little scared, and I wanted to know why they looked so…menacing. I raised my hands halfway, my palms facing them as I said, "Whoa! Whoa! Easy now!" I took a deep breath in order to slow my heartbeat, which was rapidly accelerating as my fear grew. "Are you two Autobots?" I asked.

The two paused and glanced at each other before returning their gazes to me. "Yes," the one on the left replied.

"Then why do you look like you're about to attack me?" I asked.

There was a small stretch of silence. "Because it is our duty to destroy all things Decepticon," the one on the right explained roughly.

I spread my arms wide in an attempt to make myself as harmless-looking as possible. "Who says I'm with the Decepticons?" I said innocently.

"Because you are human, and you apparently know Cybertronian swear-words," the one on the left said before he transformed his right servo into a cannon.

"But…but…the Decepticons are the bad guys! I'm a good guy!" I said hastily, before screaming as the drone shot at me. I leapt back in order to dodge the shot and foolishly jumped back into the ditch.

I landed with both feet on the concrete slope, and slid down a foot before I lost my balance and tipped backwards. My shoulderblades slammed painfully onto the concrete before my feet swung up and caused me to start somersaulting downhill. By the time I reached the bottom, my elbows and various other places on me burned.

Once I stopped moving, I sat up and looked up the wall of the ditch. The Vehicons were by the edge now, and were looking down at me with their red optic-bands. I didn't allow myself to access my injuries (though the back of my head was starting to ache), and instead scrambled to my feet as the Vehicons came loping down the side of the ditch.

I was officially scared now. No, I was terrified. I was being chased by giant metal robots who wanted to kill me because they thought I was allied with the Decepticons, I had _just_ found out that Vehicons were real, that they _existed_, and I was all alone. I couldn't just take out my phone and dial 911. The person that would take my call would laugh at me and then hang up.

Yes, Mikaela Kodi, was going to die alone.

But that's when a dazzling blue Aston Martin came roaring towards me from ahead of me, and the sound of a helicopter hovering above me came to my ears. I looked up and saw a black helicopter with glowing pink highlights hovering above me.

I screeched to a halt when the Aston Martin transformed into the shape of a mech, who charged past me and football tackled one of the Vehicons. There was the sound of transformation above me, and I whipped my gaze up in time to see the helicopter transform into the lithe form of a femme with heeled pedes. She landed beside me, took one glance at me, and then charged at the other Vehicon.

Knock Out and Airachnid.

But why was Knock Out blue, and why was Airachnid missing her spider's legs? Indeed, from between what could be the femme's shoulderblades hung four propeller blades.

I watched in fascination as the Knock Out look-alike kneed the Vehicon he was fighting in the gut, and Airachnid roundhouse kicked the Vehicon she was up against. I was confused, but something about them reminded me of something. Then I got it, and mentally snapped my fingers, because doing so physically would have attracted attention. It was just a theory, but…

Somehow…I was in the Shattered Glass counterpart of the _Prime _universe. The first "known" Shattered Glass universe was the SG counterpart of the G1 Transformers show. Then the second known one was of the _Animated_ TV show. This was the third known, official one, and I was the only one who knew about it.

It would explain Knock Out's paintjob, and Airachnid's, you know, missing spider legs. But it was just a theory, and I needed more proof.

But that meant, that if I was in a Shattered Glass universe, then I was…not in my universe now. I was totally stranded because I had no idea how I got here. And my parents hated me in this universe. What about my real parents? The ones back in _my _universe? The "real world"? My eyes widened. What if I had a Shattered Glass counterpart? What was she like? Was she the total opposite of me? Was she evil, conniving? What was her eye colour? Hair colour? How did she dress, how did she act? Did she even exist?

"This. Is. For. _Soundwave_!" Airachnid cried in time with every punch she managed to land on her Vehicon. Or was it Vehibot? That sounded…odd.

Her Vehicon began to shoot at her, and she started to backflip away from it. But as she began to jump back in another backflip, a shot nailed her in the chest. I winced as she was sent flying backwards with a cry. She slammed into the ground and slid a few feet backwards before coming to a stop, and I kind of felt sorry for her. I didn't know if she was on humanity's side yet, so I wasn't fully sure if I should side with her.

I looked over at Knock Out as he slammed his right servo into the side of his Vehicon's helm. It stumbled back a few steps, and he looked over at me and was kneed in the abdomen by one of the drones and then was thrown off towards Airachnid by the other. She was just recovering from the strong attack and was slowly walking back to the fight when Knock Out came to a stop beside her. She knelt down to check to see if he was okay, but didn't make a move to return to the fight.

In a moment of boldness, I yelled, "Return to the fight!"

This brought the attention back to me, of course. I looked up at the Vehibots as they looked down at me. Lefty reached down to grab me, but I dashed out of reach.

From behind Knock Out and Airachnid, I heard two sharp honks before a military vehicle raced up and transformed into the familiar form of Breakdown—and he looked like _Prime_ Breakdown. No inverted colours, just blue, silver and orange.

He landed heavily behind the two smaller 'Cons as they got to their pedes. "Who's ready to rumble?" he challenged.

The two Vehibots looked at the three of them as Knock Out and Airachnid positioned themselves into fighting stances, and as the two ran away, I whipped out my iPhone and snapped a picture of the trio. It was awesome scrapbook material. After all, I had just witnessed the battle that took place at the beginning of the show, but with the Decepticons instead of the Autobots. It was cool and vaguely terrifying at the same time.

I put my phone away and looked them up and down as they seemed to talk amongst themselves. I could hear what they were saying, but barely, since they seemed to be whispering. I wasn't sure if I should approach them, since they were Decepticons and all…

"What took you?" Airachnid asked.

"Traffic," the big blue heavy hitter replied frankly.

My decision was made for me when Breakdown looked my way. I froze up when his yellow opticed gaze landed on me. My eyes widened as I thought, _Well, it's now or never…they've seen me._ Slowly, I started walking towards them. I had nowhere else to go, anyway.

They didn't say anything as I came closer to them, sticking to the edge of the ditch and warily keeping an eye on them. _What are you doing, Mikaela?!_ A part of me asked. _These are the __**bad guys**__. The human haters!_

_The Vehibots wanted me dead because they thought I was allied with the Decepticons. Maybe here, they're the human likers and the Autobots are the human haters?_

I came to a stop about ten meters away from them. I slowly looked up at them, before biting my lip. I didn't say anything.

"A human?" Breakdown stated incredulously.

Knock Out made a confirming hum. "Mmmhmm. I tracked her from a campsite to here using the _Nemesis_' scanners because of the unusually large amount of temporal energy she was radiating," the blue opticed, blue mech replied, taking out a handheld device. "The energy is similar to the energy the scanners would pick up after every time we would use a Space Bridge, so it was easy to trace."

My eyebrows rose and pinched together as I took this in.

"That's why you found us neck-deep in a brawl with the Vehibots," Airachnid added.

"Um…I'm _here_, you know," I said quietly. "I…I can hear everything you are saying…" I blinked a couple of times. "Are…are you g-going to hurt me?"

They looked shocked. "No, no, no!" Breakdown said.

"Absolutely not!" Knock Out said with a degree of horror colouring his words.

"Why would you think that?" the femme asked.

I looked down, not quite sure how I was going to answer that. A blank answer came to mind, and I decided to go with it because I wasn't sure they would believe me if I told them I was from another universe. But…would it be wise to tell them? They might be able to get me back home. So I stopped myself from answering quite yet and rephrased what I was going to say. "Well…" I took a deep breath and angled my gaze down.

The little annoying voice said 'no', but I strongly ignored it. _You can do this,_ I encouraged myself before I gave myself the go-ahead. I had to say this carefully in order to not make myself sound stupid. With that in mind, I decided to start from the beginning, when I first started to notice the differences.

"S-starting from the beginning," I said, mentally cringing at the slight stutter. But I guess that was what happened when you were talking to giant robots that were supposed to hate you, but ended up saying that they would _never_ lay a finger on a human. A little confusing, if I said so myself. Filling my lungs with some more air, I willed myself strongly to continue. "I think I'm from another universe."

* * *

Almost immediately after I said those words, I was told that it would be better to save my explanation until I could tell everyone at base. _Everyone_. Apparently one of them—or all of them—received a comm. from someone back at base, and they were needed back there.

I watched as Knock Out and Breakdown transformed down into their vehicle forms. Airachnid jumped up and transformed into her helicopter form and hovered there. "Get in, girl, Megatron is now expecting you," Knock Out coaxed. I was still a little bit wary about the chance that they were secretly plotting to kill me, but I smiled anyway and dashed over to the Aston Martin waiting for me with his front passenger door open.

Sliding into the front passenger seat, I clipped on the seatbelt hanging by my shoulder as he shut the door behind me. I couldn't help but grunt, though, as Knock Out suddenly poured on the gas and I was forced back into the seat I was sitting in.

Knock Out led us out of town and deep into the desert surrounding the town. We stuck to the road (and in Airachnid's case, the air), and when it seemed we were far enough away from civilization, the Cybertronian I rode in comm'ed for a GroundBridge. My heart fluttered with excitement as we continued to race forward, and it did a little jump when the 'bridge blasted open in front of us. I couldn't really believe what I was seeing, it looked so surreal.

Seconds before we entered the portal, I realized how real everything looked. Everything around me looked like it belonged in a live-action movie, like the Bayverse movies, even though the show had been fully animated. That was why I never saw the difference when I came to be in this dimension.

We entered the portal, and for a split second I got to see what being in a GroundBridge was really like. Silver, green, blue, and light violet ribbons of light swirled around us as we drove over what looked to be a road made of pure white light.

But then, like we had been slung from a slingshot, we were out of the GroundBridge and quickly coming to a stop in what looked to be a control room of some sort. Knock Out stopped completely and opened the front passenger door for me as I unbuckled myself and exited. As soon as I was clear, Knock Out transformed.

Instantly, once I looked up and around at the three alien robots towering over me, I felt tense. What was I to expect? Had I been lured into a trap? Was Knock Out just wearing another paintjob in an attempt to make this look a little bit convincing?

When they looked down at me, I shrank away from their gazes slightly. I needed a sign. A _big_ one. I just needed something to tell me if I was wrong with my apprehensiveness.

* * *

**So...how was that?**

**As you can see, my take on the Shattered Glass Prime universe might be a little more different than you may have expected. First: Airachnid doesn't have any spider legs. Why? Because she never became an experiment. In my headcannon (I have a headcannon?) Shockwave was the one to take Airachnid and experiment on her like he did with the Dinobots. She returned to the Decepticons, but didn't find welcome solace there, _even though she still considered them her kind_ [Crisscross]. So she became a rogue. It's the opposite in the SG 'verse. She never became an experiment.**

**Second: Breakdown never changed colours because I really couldn't see him walking around with a red paintjob. I just...couldn't. His personality is the same as his main universe counterpart's, but he's a lot nicer. (Though, in my headcannon, he's a pretty nice dude all around. He doesn't hate on the Vehicons).**

**Third: Most of you probably expected a blue Knock Out. I like the colour blue. So there isn't much to say about KO, even though he's my favourite Decepticon.**

**So far, I've only had to explain _three_ SG Decepticons. Next chapter? Hoo boy. XD**

* * *

**roxie2120:** Thank you! I have updated, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Wheeliefan101:** A G1 Wheelie fan! YAY! *ahem* Anyway, yes I have written this story, but I'm pretty sure others have done this kind of story before - just not many :3 Thank you for reviewing! It makes me really happy! I tried to update as fast as I could, but apparently, I'm not as fast as Starscream XD

**Autobotgirl2234:** Thanks!

**Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888:** Thank you! I've got a lot of things in mind :)

**Auzurii:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much! I have updated! Another should be coming soon!

**SunnySides:** I know, right? We all fall in love with the evil Decepticons, and we end up loving them even more when they're in the Shattered Glass universe.

**KeepingThemAtBay:** I'll keep them coming :D

**emma:** Thanks! I will!

**Deceptichick09:** Thank you! The story will continue to get better and better, I promise ;D

**tamersten:** Thanks for the compliment! I know the family situation is a little illogical, _but_, this is the Shattered Glass universe. Everything that was good, great, and welcoming in the main universe is super the opposite in the SG universe. Just like Spike and Sparkplug were super nice in the G1 cartoon, in SG, they were evil enough to be stealing cars. Mikaela's family is cruel enough to be psychologically abusive to her. I hope that that was a good explanation :)


End file.
